


Holiday Spirit

by noveltea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam wants to put a Christmas tree in the 'gateroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 fandom_stocking fest, for stargatejunkie

“So… explain to me again _why_ we can’t put a Christmas tree in the gateroom?”

Sam looked up and frowned. “I thought we’d gone over this?”

Cam shook his head. “Nope. Well, we did, but I’m a little fuzzy as to why one little disaster ruins it for everyone, every year.”

She rolled her eyes.

“I mean, I know it’s a military facility and we don’t close up shop over the holidays – another crime, I might add – but that’s exactly why we need a bit of holiday spirit.”

“What’s wrong with the tree in your office?” she asked.

Cam looked at her as though she’d just told him Santa wasn’t real. “It’s plastic,” he told her. “And _tiny_.”

Sam snorted indelicately. “You’re welcome.”

“Don’t be like that, Sam,” he said, “I’m just very particular when it comes to Christmas.”

“Apparently.”

“You’re mad.”

Sam didn’t look up. “Of course not.”

“What if I promised Landry that I would get battery operated lights, instead of trying to use a naqahdah generator?”

“Mmhmm.”

“And no battery operated elves running around the gateroom?”

Sam shut her laptop and buried her head in her hands. “Don’t you ever stop?”

He grinned impishly. “Not until I get what I want.”

“Can’t you just get a tree for your apartment?”

“My apartment’s too small.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“No you won’t.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You’re so sure?”

He shrugged and grinned. “It’s Christmas. You won’t kill me.”

She picked up her folder and made to throw it. “Get out.”

“Merry Christmas, Sam!”


End file.
